Scarlet Tears of divided souls
by La Sorciere Rouge
Summary: Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch's childhood! Before Wanda was sent to the Institution and before Magneto got rid of Pietro! Please RR! Thanks!


"Father! Father

A little, silver-haired boy came running up to his father.

"What is it, Pietro?" asked Erik Lensherr and lifted his almost six-years old son up in his arms.

"Look, father, this is Jerry, Wanda found him"

Pietro showed a tiny, grey mouse to his father and smiled. Erik looked wide-eyed at the little creature.

"Let him go, Pietro. I'm sure he wants his father" he said softly to the child. Pietro instantly looked upset.

"PIETRO!" a voice was heard. It was very low-pitched coming from a six-years old girl.

"Pietro, give him back!"

A girl came running towards her father and twin brother, looking angry. Her black hair, which was put up in a ponytail flowed as she ran.

"Give him back!" she shouted and thumped lightly on Pietro's legs.

"Calm down, Wanda" Erik said and tried to separate the twins. Wanda pouted angrily with her mouth and looked intensely into her father's eyes with her own, icy blue ones.

Erik put down his son and gently took the mouse from him.

"Let go, Pietro. I am going to take him back home. Okay? Go and play with Wanda and then I'll make dinner"

Without waiting for an answer Erik walked away from the twins with Jerry in his hands.

"Now he took him. This is your fault!" Wanda blamed her brother.

"It's not!" Pietro insisted.

"It's too!" Wanda argued.

"It's not!"

"It's too!"

"It's not!"

"It's TOO!"

"Catch me if you can!" Pietro suddenly said and started running.

"Not fair!"

Wanda began chasing her brother. Not knowing that she would never catch him. He was just too fast. Pietro had always been fast, but this was incredible. He ran as if he was carried by the wind. Wanda couldn't even

separate out the colors optically.

The little girl ran across the slippery grass, not being able to catch her brother. It had been raining recently and she couldn't run like she usually did for the risk of slipping.

"Pietro, stop! This is not funny anymore!" Wanda yelled after the silver-haired boy.

"Pietro!"

She didn't notice that the ground gave a smooth tremor and some of the trees bent.

Suddenly Wanda felt the ground falling beneath and she found herself facing the cold, wet grass.

Wanda sat up quickly after she had fallen. Her face hurt and her new, red jacket was ruined. She put her face in her hands and started crying.

"Wanda! Wanda, are you alright?"

She suddenly felt Pietro's hands on her back. She looked up at her brother in tears.

"I fell…" she said.

"I saw that, come on, let's get you to father. Wanda, you're bleeding…"

"What?"

Wanda put her hand to her face and wiped away some traces of blood. She had a cut on her cheek.

The scarlet red blood shone on her pale, ivory skin.

"It's a nice color," Pietro said.

"It's blood, Pietro," Wanda snarled.

The twins looked at each other for a moment till Pietro pushed Wanda up.

"Come on, it's dripping"

Wanda nodded and followed Pietro, who had wrapped his arm around his sister.

It began to rain. Big, cold drops of water came down from the sky. The black-haired child looked up into the sky.

"Why does it do that?" she asked her twin brother.

"It's angels who are crying. They cry because you just hurt yourself, and they're upset because they don't want you to be hurt." Pietro explained.

Wanda smiled weakly at him.

When they reached the front door of the house where the twins and their father lived Pietro instantly yelled for his father to come.

Erik came running to his kids when he heard Pietro scream.

"Pietro, what are… Wanda? What have you done!"

Erik instantly brushed past his son and looked at his hurt daughter.

"Hmm, come on, darling, I'll wash it with water." He lifted her up in his arms and hurried into the kitchen.

Pietro was left alone by the entrance where he hung up his light-blue coat and took off his shoes.

It was a big house with a lot of place. It had antique furniture from their old house in Transia, Europe, where they had lived till the twins were two. It was then that Magda, Wanda and Pietro's mother and Erik's wife had died. Or at least, that was what Erik had told the twins.

Pietro went into the kitchen and found Erik taking care of Wanda's wound as she sat on the table.

"There we go…" Erik said to himself. Wanda did nothing but quietly looking in front of her. The water was still dripping from her wet hair and she still had her jacket on.

"Will Wanda be okay, father?" Pietro asked quietly.

"Yes, she will be." Erik cut coldly.

Pietro looked at his shoes. He was in trouble and knew it. He was not supposed to play games with Wanda that ended up with cuts or bruises. His father was angry with him and he knew it.

"Okay, you're done," said Erik and patted his daughter on the head. "Pietro, in my study, now"

The silver-haired man went past his son with strict steps. Pietro gulped and looked at his sister, who glared at him.

The little boy slowly started to walk to his father's study. He opened the door after a weak knock and went in.

Erik Lensherr was sitting by his desk with his glasses on, writing something.

"What were you thinking of?"

He looked strictly at his son.

"I-I'm sorry, father…" Pietro began and rubbed his hands behind his back. He was cold.

"You are not supposed to play games like that with Wanda. You know how angry she already is. I don't need her anger to grow."

"Yes, father"

Pietro continued staring at his shoes. He hated it when his father talked to him like this.

"No more chasing games"

"Yes father."

"You can go and eat your dinner. I'll be with you in a minute"

Pietro nodded and went out. The little boy came into the kitchen and found Wanda nibbling on a piece of bread. She ignored Pietro when he sat down next to her. She just passed the bread to him.

He took it and took a piece. The table was full of food as usually, chicken, salad, bread water and colerflower which Pietro couldn't stand. The only thing that was missing were forks and knives.

"How does it taste? Oh…"

Erik came into the kitchen. He sat down and pointed at some forks and knives, which on his commands came to him.

Pietro watched it all happen. His father had the ability to always lay the table without having physical contact with metal objects. Pietro got as stunned as ever.

"I wish I could do that" he said to his father.

Erik put some salad onto his kids' plates and smiled.

"You can do something similar to that, Pietro. You just don't know it yet. But you'll get to know it with time. You as well, Wanda"

Wanda looked coldly at her father.

"What can I do?"

"You'll see. Both of you"

Wanda and Pietro exchanged looks. What was their father talking about?

"How does your cheek feel?" Erik asked Wanda.

She nodded quietly and put a piece of chicken in hr mouth.

"I told Pietro to take it easy with the running."

She nodded again. She didn't really care.

"Wanda? Are you listening to me?" Erik eyed his daughter.

Wanda swallowed the piece of chicken and glared back at her father. Instantly the objects on the table started to move somehow and the light glimmered.

Pietro shrugged and looked at his twin sister, who was sitting with a angry look on her face, glaring.

"I'm listening" she growled.

"Calm down, Wanda" Erik ordered, slightly afraid.

Slowly the things went back to their original state and the light shone normally.

Pietro gulped. Was Wanda also…?

Erik put his face in his hands. The silver-haired boy noticed that he was worried.

He looked at Wanda, who was sitting and glaring in front of her. The cut was shining scarlet and pinkish around it.

"That gotta hurt…" Pietro thought and took a sip of his water.

"Finished?" Erik asked when Pietro and Wanda ate the rest and looked at him.

They nodded.

"Go to bed" he said, shortly.

Wanda and Pietro nodded again and went upstairs into their room. After brushing their teeth and putting on their pajamas their father came to say goodnight to them.

"Sleep tight, princess" Erik said and kissed Wanda on the forehead.

"Good night, son," he kissed Pietro's forehead too and stroke him gently over his silver-white hair.

Wanda turned away from Pietro in her bed and faced the wall instead.

But Pietro did the opposite. He continued looking at his twin, or at least the ebony-black hair between the scarlet-red covers.

Erik turned the light off and went out.

"Good night, twins"

Then it was completely quiet, only their quiet breething was heard. Pietro looked around in the dark room. It was a cozy little room with two beds, one on each side. The one side was in Wanda's favorite color, bright red, scarlet red.

The other side was in silver and blue, Pietro's preferable colors.

The brother nor the sister did know how their father could afford all this. They never saw anyone coming and visiting them, and no one called to the phone. They just saw their father sitting and working in his study at night. Pietro was always curious at this point. What was his father's profession?

With this question Pietro lay still awake for a long time.


End file.
